The problem with current earpad and earbud headphones is that they can become too hot and sweaty or irritating inside the ear with prolong use. Over a prolong period such as watching a movie the headband can be compressive on the head and cause discomfort. The earpads can become hot and sweaty. In which the headband is very compressive. Earbuds can be irritating were someone is in the ear and cause discomfort. Besides earpads and earbuds the other personal audio technology are bone conducting headphones. The sound quality is isn't as good as earbuds and earpads and they give a weird vibrating sensation that may make the user feel uncomfortable with prolong use.
My new headphone design beams audio away from the ear and reflect and focus private audio into the ear. The benefit of the design is that it eliminates the need for hot and sweaty earpad headphones or intrusive irritating earbuds or vibrating bone conducting headphones. The user can enjoy private audio with far more comfort compared to earpad headphones, earbuds or bone conducting headphones.